Seven Shades of Jamie
by reindeerqueen
Summary: (In NO way related to the book, haha!) Seven situations in which Jamie Reagan relates to the names of the seven dwarves from "Snow White". This is obviously eventually going to be seven chapters. Rated T just to be safe. :)
1. Sleepy

**A/N: Kudos to riowolf for coming up with the title! This is going to turn out to be seven chapters, one for each of the names of the seven dwarves from Snow White. I just can't write enough Jamie…because he's Jamie. **

**This first chapter is called "Sleepy". **

The entire Reagan family had chosen to stay the night at Frank's house, and it reminded them all of their younger days when they would wake up and push and shove their way down the stairs before clamoring for breakfast. Jamie was still living with his father, awaiting his acceptance letter from Harvard, and every day the mail came he anxiously flipped through the envelopes until he was absolutely sure that it hadn't arrived. Everyone kept assuring him that he would get in; he was just too smart not to. He knew it deep inside, but there was always the chance that he wouldn't. Danny felt for the kid…he deserved to go to Harvard more than anything.

The sun stretched its arms through the window and gently nudged Danny awake, who flipped a pillow over his head and groaned. He still had half an hour before his alarm would go off, and he _really _just wanted to sleep. But he was never able to fall asleep once he had woken up in the mornings, which was a gift as well as a curse. Giving up, he threw the covers off and shuffled downstairs to make some coffee. As he set the coffee pot into place, his blurred vision caught on something sitting out by the mailbox. Danny squinted, not trusting his eyes quite yet, and he moved to open the door. He walked warily down the driveway, the pavement still cool from the night under his bare feet, not yet warmed by the day. He winced when he stepped on a couple of stray pebbles. When he reached the mailbox, he realized that it was Jamie, slumped against the mailbox pole, fast asleep. He smiled and shook his head. The poor kid must have been waiting out there since he had woken up.

"Hey kid, wake up." Danny urged, shaking Jamie's shoulder a bit.

A startled huff came from the younger brother.

"Wha—Danny. Why am I…?" Jamie asked drowsily, straightening up and looking around in confusion, blinking furiously.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Danny told him, offering a hand up. Jamie took it, wobbling on his feet for a second.

"Oh…I was waiting…for my letter…" Jamie said, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

Danny chuckled. "I know kid, I know. You're crazy, you know that?"

"Shut up, Danny." Jamie giggled, punching his older brother playfully in the arm.


	2. Doc

**A/N: So sorry for not updating this sooner…I was wicked tired last weekend after I gave blood at my school's blood drive, and since then I've been slammed with school work. And I'm lazy. I've totally got a medical degree…just kidding not really, so you're going to have to bear with me on this chapter. Thanks for being patient.**

"Dad! Danny! Jamie, somebody!"

"What's wrong?"

"It…shit…it's happening!"

Erin told the trio as they all scrambled into the room, trying to catch their balance. It would have been quite comedic if not for the serious of the situation at hand. As soon as their minds registered the fellow Reagan's pain, though, Danny and Frank rushed over to catch her before she fell.

"You okay, sis?" Danny asked her, supporting one of her arms.

"_Do I look okay?_" Erin retorted, but regretted it when Danny's face fell. He was only trying to be nice.

"Sorry." She huffed out, wincing as they helped her sit down on the couch.

"Can you make it to the car?" Frank asked her, glancing out to the driveway.

"I don't…think so…she's not gonna wait…AH!" She cried out, clutching her belly. The pain was getting stronger.

Jamie walked over to sit on the couch beside her, taking her hand.

"Jamie." Erin smiled weakly, turning her head to acknowledge him.

But the smile didn't last long, as another wave of pain rolled through her body. It was then that something clicked in Jamie, and he knew what to do.

"Danny, I need you to get some clean towels." It wasn't long before he returned, but he was carrying _way _too many towels. Jamie shook his head.

"Jamieeee! It hurts!" Erin complained, squeezing his hand until bone collided, and he tried his best not to pull away. But he was going to need both of his hands.

"Dad, Danny, each of you needs to take one of her hands, and hold on tight." Jamie instructed them, and Erin gratefully accepted the strong grips.

"Okay Erin, I'm gonna need you to push." He told her, and she complied, gasping with the effort.

"Good job. Can you do that again for me?"

"Jesus Christ…god DAMNIT…AAH!" She screamed, and Jamie could see the affect on his father's and brother's faces as she had their hands in a death grip.

"Just breathe. Almost there, this might hurt." Jamie warned her.

"FUCK!" Erin cried out, and all of the Reagans recoiled in fear.

"Come on Erin, harder! You can do this, you're strong!" Danny encouraged her, forgetting all about the pain in his hand.

"Danny's right. Now push." Jamie ordered.

Erin screamed.

A tinier scream followed.

"There she is, your little girl." They all beamed at the little squirming Reagan.


	3. Sneezy

**A/N: A thousand apologies for not being able to update earlier. You guys are so patient with me, I don't deserve it. **

"Ah—ah—ATCHOO!"

Sniffle.

"Ah—ATCHOO!"

_Jesus, was this dust bunny breeding season or something? Nope, it's "or something"._

"Danny!"

"What?"

Danny stepped into the kitchen, wondering what in the world his brother was so annoyed at. He looked around and blinked dumbly.

"What?" He asked again.

"What the heck are _those?_" Jamie pointed disdainfully at the bouquet of golden rod flowers sitting on the center island.

"Well, those are flowers. I put them there because they make things look pretty. Do ya got a problem with that?" Danny asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes. I'm a—ah—ah—ATCHOO!—allergic to them. _So put them somewhere else._" Jamie told his older brother harshly, pushing the vase towards him.

"How about _you _find a new place to put them if you hate them so much."

"Danny, come on."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Jamie turned towards the sink to start putting the dishes away when an obscene amount of water was unceremoniously dumped on his head.

"HEY!"

"That's what you get, kid. You and your allergies." Danny stomped off, carrying his precious flowers, muttering about finding them a new home.

All Jamie could do was stand there, his shirt soaked and his hair plastered to his head, and try not to laugh. From then on, Jamie learned not to mess with Danny when it came to his floral obsession.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I had a bit of writer's block.**


	4. Happy

The Reagan family was currently enjoying one of their rare family vacations in the Outer Banks, North Carolina. It was always difficult to organize what with everyone's separate lives and schedules. They had to make sure not to miss an important day of work or a test or a school play or any number of things. They would gather their money and rent out one of the houses right on the beach, with their own pool and view of blue going on into forever, and their own sunshine. The difference was a breath of fresh air when you compared the sand and sun with New York City, where the only place you could get a tan would be if you spread yourself out on the sidewalk in the height of summer. And that was most definitely not desirable by any of them. So they hid away from the cold weather and obnoxious criminals and coffee-stained ties and shiny badges and late night shifts in a place that was about as far as you could get from the city on the East Coast.

"Dannnnyyyyy! Let go of meeee!" Jamie's very un-Jamie high-pitched squeal broke the serenity of the poolside, causing Frank to look up from his newspaper with a disapproving scowl and a raised eyebrow.

"Nah. This is too much fun."

Jamie squirmed in his older brother's grip, all of his attempts in vain. He tried to recall his academy training in getting out of holds like this, but then he remembered he didn't need all those fancy maneuvers.

Danny screamed when Jamie reached behind himself and tickled his sides.

"No fair!"

"You were asking for it."

"No kid, _you're _asking for it!" Danny lunged at Jamie, who easily jumped out of the way. His brother landed with a splash next to him. Before Jamie could move away, Danny was pushing him under.

"Danny n-!" Jamie managed shout before being shoved under the water. His vision turned blue, and he could hear Danny's muffled laughter above him. He knew he wouldn't hold him under too long, though. When Jamie felt the hand leave his head, he popped up, gasping for breath.

"Just like old times, huh?" Danny said, splashing him.

"Yep." Jamie agreed quickly as he forced Danny under as well. But, being stronger than his younger brother, Danny was able to swim beneath him and pull his feet out from under him.

"Hey!" Jamie yelped, falling into the water ungracefully,

They both came up for air, shoving each other and laughing like they were little boys, having the time of their lives in a backyard pool.

"If you boys drown each other I _will _charge _both _of you with homicide." Frank said dryly from his spot on one of the lawn chairs as he shook out his newspaper.

"I thought that was my job." Danny teased.

"Not for long if you keep that up." Frank chuckled, shaking his head.

Danny turned his sights on his sister, who was lounging on a raft at the other end of the pool, seemingly bored with the whole affair. A mischievous smile crept across his face. He swam over to her and rested his arms on the side of the raft and set his head tilted to one side.

"Come on sis, come join in the fun!" Danny pleaded, but Erin didn't even look at him. She kept her sunglasses focused on the flock of pelicans flying overhead.

"No way. Not with you two playing 'Who Dies Last?'"

"Please?"

"No."

"Alright, you've forced me to go to desperate measures." Danny said, sliding off the raft.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, I do." Danny told her before flipping the raft and sending her tumbling into the water with an almighty splash.

" DAMN IT, DANNY!" Erin screeched while she brushed hair back from her face.

"Do you think it's angry? It looks pretty angry." Danny whispered to Jamie.

"I would say you have succeeded in making it quite infuriated." Jamie giggled as Erin began stalking towards them.

Much splashing followed.


	5. Grumpy

**A/N: I've noticed that these chapters have turned into exchanges between Danny and Jamie…I guess I just make a subconscious decision to do so. *shrugs and smiles***

"Why can't I go to work?"

"_Because _you have the flu and you'll give it to everybody in your precinct and then nobody will be there to go on patrol and then crime will run rampant and everything will just fall apart." Danny explained to a very sick Jamie like he would to a small child.

"This is stupid." Jamie grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You _look_ even more stupid." Danny joked. Jamie had a warm herb-filled sock wrapped around his neck.

"Shut up."

"Love you too."

"Why are you here again?"

"To make sure that you don't wander off and get hit by a car."

"Well it's a good thing you're here. _I revel in your presence._"

"Here, eat your soup." Danny told his younger brother, handing him a steaming bowl of chicken soup. Jamie glared at it with a look of complete apathy.

"Come on kid, eat it." Danny urged as he gestured to the bowl.

Jamie picked up the spoon and made a face before lifting a parsimonious amount of broth to his mouth and swallowing it.

"See? It's not so bad."

"I didn't say it was good."

"Are we going to have to use the airplane?"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would."

"Danny…" Jamie warned.

Danny picked up the spoon.

"I'll bite you."

"Try."

"I will."

"Here comes the plane! Rrrrrrrrrrr-"

"That's _it!_" Jamie shrieked as he leaped off the couch in a blur of blankets and tackled his brother.

"Seems like—someone's—better!" Danny gasped from beneath Jamie's weight on his chest.

"Never—do that—again—or—I will—kill you." Jamie managed to wheeze despite his tired lungs.

"Jeez…I thought everyone liked airplanes."


	6. Bashful

**A/N: *crawls out from under bed, looks around blearily, checks calendar* Sooooo sorry for being like non-existent for the past 2 mon…eternity. I figured I'd better squeeze in this chapter before finals week. And then I promise I'll post the last chapter soon after that. Enjoy darlings. **

The crickets trilled outside as the night pressed its warm fingertips against the Reagan household. Danny was coming home from a long night of work to say hello to his father, and was happy yet confused at being met by silence. He was going to take the detective test next week, and he wanted to maybe get some advice from his dad on keeping his nerves under control. Jamie was nearing the end of his senior year of high school, and the impending graduation had him considering his future. Danny thought about how the poor kid had mentioned Joe, how he felt like he was obligated to carry on the Regan tradition of becoming a cop. But he was leaning towards law school instead of the grueling six months of training.

Danny dumped his duffel bag on the counter and sighed as he made his way to the couch to try to catch the reruns of the latest game. It had been a long week and the cushions seemed to just melt into his tired body. Next to the remote on the coffee table, Danny spotted an empty Netflix sleeve. He smiled. Either Jamie had broken his rule of only watching a movie with at least one other person, or he had a date. After seeing the score, Danny ran a hand through his hair and leaned his head back. Then he got an idea, and the worst kind of grin appeared on his face. He slowly got up from the couch and stepped lightly, as to not make the floor creak. Danny ascended the stairs like he was on a stealth mission, his feet barely touching the steps. He was met with a dark hallway and the closed door of Jamie's bedroom. His dad's snores emanated from the master bedroom and Danny rolled his eyes at the obnoxious noise. Pressing an ear to the door, Danny heard the tell-tale squeak of bed springs and rough panting. Someone growled, low and feral. Time to fulfill the role of extremely annoying older brother, thought Danny. He moved his hand to the door handle and turned it as fast as he could as he swung the door open.

"Got ya—"

The sight that met Danny was definitely _not _what he was expecting. He stood there gaping like a dumb fish. There was Jamie, all flushed and chest heaving, looking at Danny with wide eyes from underneath this kid who looked like he could throw Danny into the wall…and leave him with more than a few broken bones. The boy turned to face Danny, and the fire in his gaze was enough to make Danny slam the door without another word.

He stood outside the bedroom, trying to close his mouth but having a hard time achieving this. Well. Well, well, well. Jamie had a bit of a boyfriend. _Yeah, a little more than a bit. _Danny jumped when his father suddenly appeared in front of him. He fixed a disapproving glare on him.

"Daniel, what are you doing? Is Jamie alright?"

"Y-Yeah, he's fine. I was just heading to bed."

Danny attempted to scoot past Frank, but the man moved in whatever direction his son did.

"Daniel, move away from Jamie's door. You're not telling me something."

"No I'm not! Don't you have to sleep or something?" Danny said with a hint of attitude.

"Step away, son."

"You don't want to go in there. There's nothing to see. Believe me. Unless you want to see a horrific mess of a room. It's terrible." Danny was a horrible liar.

Frank pushed his son out of the way and opened the door. He stood there for a few moments until one of them shouted, "Hey!" and he walked backwards, shutting the door with a small _click._ Danny was standing there with his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face that said, _"I told you so"._

"Hm. Well, as long as they're happy…" Frank trailed off as he lumbered back to his room.

"Good_night_." Danny said as he waved off every being on the second floor and headed back downstairs.

BB ~**~ BB ~**~ BB ~**~ BB ~**~ BB

The next morning, Danny woke up and immediately went to Jamie's room. The kid was gone. Jamie was sitting, dejected, by the window. When he took the first step inside, Jamie's head turned, but turned back just as quickly. He blushed deeply. Danny sighed.

"Look kid…I'm sorry."

"You screwed up, Danny. You really did." Jamie's voice trembled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm awful. Can you forgive me, Jamie? I really don't care what you do in your spare time—just be safe, okay? Okay, Jamie?" Danny was starting to sound like he needed some reassurance himself.

Jamie turned around with a smile on his face.

"It's okay. I would've done the same to you." He grinned even wider.

"Wow, you really _are _my little brother."

**A/N: Sorry kinda depressing but I had to add in some DRAMA because it can't always be light and fluffy, can it? *hugs to readers***


	7. Dopey

**A/N: Woohoo final chapter! I've had so much fun writing this. **

At the sharp sound of the front door slamming, Danny awoke from his nap on the couch. He heard distant humming and clumsy footsteps. It was then that Danny remembered that Jamie had been at a party, and had promised to be home before midnight. It was now two in the morning. Danny ran a hand over his face and got up, ready to confront his brother. Jamie stumbled in from the kitchen, a dopey smile on his face. Danny could smell the alcohol on him from where he was standing. He shouldn't have been drinking; he was underage. That wasn't to say that Danny was an angel when he was that age, either.

"Jeez kid, you been drinkin'?" Danny mumbled.

"N—Nooo, _you've _been drinking. You're all—all—topsy-turvy and sssspinning everywheeerre." Jamie slurred, waving a finger in the air to make his point. He was just about to topple over before Danny caught him around the waist.

"That would be _you _who is spinning." Danny grunted, putting an arm around his sibling's shoulder and trying to guide him up the stairs.

"Heeeyy you wanna dance? I looove dancing. Come on Danny, dance with me! Pleeeaassseee?" Jamie spun out from under Danny's arm and grabbed his brother's hands, twirling them around the living room.

"Oh god kid, you know I get dizzy real easy." Danny moaned, forcing Jamie to stand still.

"Wow, you're no fun. I'll just see if Joe wants to dance…JO—!" Danny clapped a hand over Jamie's mouth before he could yell out his name.

"We're gonna get you up to bed, and you're gonna stay there. Got it?" Danny whispered dangerously in Jamie's ear. Jamie giggled.

"Suurre thing you." Jamie said, jabbing a finger at Danny's chest. He sighed.

After much struggling to get Jamie up the stairs, Danny decided it would be best to just dump Jamie on the couch and be done with it. Jamie would hold onto the banister like a five year old and whine while Danny would try in vain to pull him off, or he would feign sleep with loud, obnoxious snores until Danny got pissed enough to give up.

It didn't take long before Jamie was fast asleep, head nestled deep into the cushions. As a final act of kindness, Danny left a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen on the table next to the couch. The poor kid would need it in the morning.

BB ~~ BB ~~ BB ~~ BB ~~ BB ~~ BB

The next morning, Danny was the first one downstairs. Jamie was beginning to stir, and a pained groan told Danny that he was awake.

"I think I'm dead." Jamie wailed, holding his head.

"No kid, you're _hungover._" Danny told him bluntly. Jamie looked confused for a moment. Then his eyes went wide.

"Oh my god—what did I do?"

"Ah, not much. You just danced with me in the living room and whined like a baby and giggled—a lot." Danny couldn't resist. Jamie closed his eyes slowly.

"Damn it."

"You'd better take those." Danny gestured at the pills and the water. Jamie scrambled for them gratefully.

"Thanks." Jamie said, falling back asleep.

"Whatever." The things he did for that kid.

**A/N: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ENTERTAINING WRITING DRUNK!JAMIE WAS. Oh my god it was amazing. Thank you for following the story, and happy fanfic—ing! **


End file.
